


【ff14】按着你揍的某人怀孕了

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 私设光 - Freeform, 芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: ABO现代paroA光O芝或许可以当个沙雕文看
Relationships: 私设光/芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 7





	【ff14】按着你揍的某人怀孕了

光拿着刚刚由一个孩子转交的写着地址的纸条开着车向着郊区一路狂奔，约在这个地点见面的是找麻烦的还是现在转交给拂晓处理的案件的知情人？  
做好被攻击的准备，拿起随着纸条一起转交的钥匙警惕的打开门，  
“嗯？终于来了啊？”  
这个声音...  
“芝诺斯！？”  
光这才注意到背对着门的沙发坐着人，几乎是瘫靠在上面的坐姿让芝诺斯只露出了一点点金色的发丝。  
“帮我把灯打开，顺便帮我拿杯水过来看看你干的好事。”靠坐在沙发上的男人抬手指了指开关的位置。  
打开灯然后拿起水壶往杯子里倒满水，拿起水杯走向懒洋洋靠在沙发上的人。  
“..这是...”  
阿光目光呆滞的看着芝诺斯，是芝诺斯没错...但是这....这是...  
“怎么？自己干的好事自己不认了？嗯？”  
芝诺斯从盯着自己腹部发呆的阿光手上拿过水杯，坐会沙发上喝完后扯出和善的微笑。  
“过来坐着，你还要在那站到什么时候？”  
一向大条的阿光坐在芝诺斯旁边，难得的感到局促，视线不时飘到穿着宽松睡袍的芝诺斯身上，微微下滑的领口可以看到下面洁白而富有弹性的皮肤，即使处在孕期也结实饱满的肌肉...等等..beta应该不会那么容易就怀孕啊！  
“你是omega？？？？”  
“蛤？不然你以为beta能被标记？还是我的朋友你的鼻子已经坏掉了？难道你就这么不愿承认在地下拳场被一个omega按着揍的事实？”  
芝诺斯拽着阿光的领子咬牙切齿着说着，这个傻逼居然现在才知道他的性别？  
“算了，快点上我。”  
“诶呃呃呃呃呃？”  
“你他妈是不行了吗？老子因为这块肉已经忍了差不多6个多月了，烟酒都没得碰，让你上下老子你还不乐意？”  
一下接收太多信息晕晕乎乎的阿光条件反射的安抚着暴躁的孕夫，把揪着他领子的人揽进怀里，小心翼翼的凑到后颈侧方的腺体轻轻舔舐啃咬。  
“直接插进来，别磨磨蹭蹭，老子可不是你的那些柔弱的omega。”  
“别这么急啊...”  
阿光无奈的抱着比他更加高大的男人让他躺在沙发上，在男人的腰后垫了柔软的抱枕，看了一会确定应该没什么问题后伸手探向了男人腿间。  
“好湿....”  
内裤完全被弄湿了，带着黏液粘在皮肤上，腿根附近也滑溜溜湿乎乎的。  
“废话，不然我找你干嘛？快点...唔...”  
阿光扒下芝诺斯的内裤握住挺立的阴茎撸动，指腹在敏感的顶端按压磨蹭着，本就湿漉漉的性器在阿光的挑逗下吐露出更多的液体。  
掰开结实的臀部肌肉，手指在微微开合着的穴口处试探、侵入，可能是孕期的omega对标记自身的alpha的需求增加的关系，被抚按着的穴肉已经足够的柔软湿润，阿光抽出手解开皮带握住自己已经硬的发胀的肉棒，抵住穴口，用力捅进了芝诺斯的后穴。  
“对，就是这样。”  
粗暴的占有极大的取悦了身下的omega，芝诺斯眯着眼享受着被抱着腰粗暴抽插的快感，几个月来一直隐忍着的欲望得到舒缓，平常无所谓，但现在不知道为什么看着阿光穿着的上衣怎么看怎么碍眼，一把抓住阿光的衬衫撕开，看着被他突如其来的动作弄的蒙圈的男人露出不耐烦的神情“怎么着，还穿着衣服和我做？看清楚这是你干的好事，和老子上床连衣服都不带脱的？”  
你不也穿着吗......  
大概搞懂芝诺斯哪里炸毛的阿光默默把差点脱口而出的话语咽了回去，把已经被撕坏的衬衫扯开丢到一边，然后扣住芝诺斯的腰胯以更快的速度抽插起来。  
湿热紧致的穴肉紧紧的裹着他的阴茎，阿光拉开芝诺斯的双腿，把自己的肉棒插到最深处，用力的肏干，粗大的肉棒来来回回的进出着被填得满满的小穴，穴内分泌的液体随着动作被挤出，沾湿了阿光的小腹。  
“哈啊..果然...你是最好的..我的朋友...”  
“原来除了我以外还有别人吗？”  
考虑到现在某人还揣着崽，阿光只是蹭蹭生殖腔的入口就不再深入，不过这种程度也足够取悦身下暴躁的大猫了。由上而下的一下又一下的凶狠的抽插，硕大的龟头来回蹂躏着湿滑充血的穴肉，每一下都直接干到生殖腔入口，在入口处狠狠碾磨后再抽出，包裹着肉棒的后穴随着他的肏弄不断的吞吐，渴求似的在每一次性器退出的时候紧紧纠缠着吮吸。  
“只有你...啊啊...好舒服...再快点....唔....”  
芝诺斯完全不介意展现自己的姿态，大方的发出放浪的喘息，双手缠在阿光的肩膀，粗暴的啃上阿光的胸口，好不温情的如同争斗搬的撕咬，凶狠而直接。啃出一大串带血的牙印后舔舔嘴角的血迹露出挑衅式的微笑。  
阿光扯开芝诺斯已经几乎散开的睡袍，舔上饱满富有弹性的胸肌，激烈的在上面留下属于自己的印记。叼住男人已经挺立着的乳头吮咬，一些液体溅射进口腔，带着点点奶腥味。  
奶腥味...？？  
“哈..对，涨的难受..帮老子吸一下....妈的，一直滴烦死了.....”  
所以，之前他衣服上的水渍其实是溢乳弄湿的吗.....阿光咽了咽口水，含住芝诺斯有些肿胀的乳头吮吸着，同时按着他的胯部挺进，大量的淫水被挤出溅落到沙发上。  
后穴的渴望得到平复，胸前的胀痛也得到舒缓，来自标记了自己的alpha的带着安抚意味的信息素让芝诺斯几乎沉浸在里面，眼角微微发红，脸颊被情欲染的绯红，洁白的皮肤翻起一层淡淡的粉色，蓝色的如同碧空般的眸子现在几乎失神，被阿光吮咬的微微红肿的唇半张着喘息，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角垂下然后被阿光舔掉。  
芝诺斯不知道射了多少次，阿光才终于在他的要求下肏进生殖腔射了他满满一肚子精水。阿光揽着芝诺斯的腰挤进沙发，轻轻抚摸着他隆起的小腹，温柔的亲吻着他的脸颊、脖颈。  
过了好一会，缓过神来的芝诺斯回应着阿光的亲吻，两条舌头相互交缠着掠夺着对方口腔里的空气。长长一吻结束，芝诺斯翻身坐起来看向拿出手机不知道在干嘛的阿光。  
“怎么，准备跑路？”  
“我在看我的存款够不够养活你和你肚子里的小家伙....还有，我们都这个关系了你都没给我你的手机号你的良心不会痛吗......”  
“不会啊，老子根本没那种东西，不过如果是我的朋友你的话，放心，我很好养活的。”


End file.
